


Possessions

by heroesonbothsides



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Team Ripper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesonbothsides/pseuds/heroesonbothsides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is a boy who just started his Pokémon adventure, but what happens when he becomes a key part of a problem that he never should have been involved with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no copy right infringement intended. I give all credit where credit is due

A ray of light shined through the window blind, waking him up. On the bed in a motel in goldenrod city there laid a sixteen year old boy named Luke. He has been a trainer for only a two weeks and he was already home sick. He missed his mom and dad. To make it worse Luke was really shy and didn't make friends well, besides with Pokémon. He already had two Pokémon. His starter, Cyndaquil, and his Squirtle.

 

On his way to goldenrod he met a old man who was giving away a Squirtle if you could beat him in a battle. Luke having the disadvantage fought hard to beat the old man and his Squirtle. It was close but they pulled through.

 

After the old man lost he smiled and said "I'm glad you are the one to get the Squirtle, you have a lot of heart and know how to battle. You will go far." After a long good bye between them Squirtle was ready to go and started his new adventure. "Take care of him, my Blastoise, his father might be unhappy if you don't."

 

"Don't worry about that sir I won't ever do anything like that sir."

 

"Good just making sure."

 

He slowly rose of the bed trying not to disturb his two Pokémon sleeping at the foot of his bed. He tiptoed in to the shower.

 

Today he was going to the new-trainer hangout. A city square on the edge of the city. He would battle other new trainers for some practice. He didn't want to start challenging gyms before he knew he was strong enough.

 

He stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off and got dressed. He sat down on his bed and woke up his Pokémon "it's time to get up guys we got a long day ahead us, again." The two Pokémon got grudgingly got up. "Are you guys ready?"

 

"Cyn cyn!" "Squrit" they confirmed. He pulled out there Pokéballs and pulled them inside and placed them on his belt.

 

He left the motel and made his way to the square. It was a quick walk to the famous meeting point.

 

He was among the first trainers to get there that morning. In about an hour the square would be filled with trainers and the tournament would start. The tournament is organized by the city gym leader Whitney.

 

Luke walked over to the registration desk in front of the Pokémon center where nurse joy sat.

 

"Hello! Would you like sign up for today's tournament?" The pink haired woman asked.

 

"Yes ma'am"

 

"What is your name?"

 

"Luke"

 

"Do you have and gym badges from any league?"

 

"No ma'am."

 

"Thank you, you are set, let me tell you the rules. You can only have two Pokémon with you and you may not switch what Pokémon you use in the middle of the tournament. You cannot have any gym badges, and if you make it to the final round, the last match will be a double battle."

 

"That sounds good to me ma'am."

 

"Good! The prize will be announced before the tournament starts, good luck!"

 

Luke found a bench for him and his Pokémon to eat breakfast. He pulled out his Pokémon to feed them.

 

"Eat up, the tournament starts in only one hour."

 

"You are using Cyndaquil and Squirtle? They are good Pokémon but there is still not chance that you will win." A 13 year old girl came up and said.

 

"Oh yeah? Why is that"

 

"Because yesterday I almost beat Whitney! She said that I was really good so you don't have to worry about winning today."

 

"I don't expect to win but we are still going to try!" Luke replied annoyed that she is so full of herself.

 

"I'm just saying it won't matter." She said as she left.

 

"We'll show her right Cyndaquil?"

 

"Cynda!"

 

The square was being filled with trainers signing up for the tournament.

 

"Welcome to the tournament!" Gym leader Whitney yelled in to the microphone. "I'm sure all of you know the rules that nurse joy told you when you registered but I will tell you again! You may only have two Pokémon and use the same two throughout the tournament. To be able to enter you cannot have any gym badges and cannot have won the tournament in the past. Today's prize is a Pokémon all the way from the Hoenn region... Tropius!" She throw a pokéball and a large grass Pokémon with fruit growing under its chin and four leaf/wings coming out of its back stood in front of the awed trainers.

 

"I have to go to my gym to battle the challengers but I will be back to award the winner! Good luck to everyone!"

 

With that the tournament started. Luke beat every trainer but as he went up, the battles started getting harder and closer. The further in to the tournament he started to battle a little bit better trainers. But the three of them pulled through getting to the final round.

 

Whitney returned to watch the final battle. "The final battle is here! Luke vs. Cindy! They both have a lot of raw talent! I can't wait to see who ends up on top!"

 

Luke walked over to his side of the field and threw his pokéballs. Cyndaquil and Squirtle flew out of their pokéballs and stood ready for battle.

 

Cindy smiled at Luke "your winning streak is over." Then she threw her pokéballs on to the field. A Snivy and Sandshrew emerged.

 

Whitney grabbed her microphone and said, "Cindy gets first move, battle starts now!"

 

"Snivy use vine whip on Squirtle! And Sandshrew use defense curl!" A long vine launched out of Snivy's body and flew towards Squirtle,

 

"Cyndaquil use ember to burn up that vine before it hits!"

 

"Quillllll!!" Fire exploded from Cyndaquil's back as little orange beads of fire came out of Cyndaquil's mouth.

 

"Squirtle bubble on the Sandshrew!"

 

The vine closed in on Squirtle when orange beads of fire hit the vine causing it to catch on fire causing Snivy considerable pain. The vine was pulled back before it hit Squirtle.

 

Sandshrew barely dodged the bubble attack. "Your good Luke, but I've beat better," she pointed to Luke's Cyndaquil and yelled, "Sandshrew, use rollout on Cyndaquil, Snivy use wrap on Squirtle!"

"Snivy!!" The two pokemon rushed to their targets.

 

"Squirtle, dodge it! Cyndaquil use smokescreen so hide yourself!" Smoke poured from Cyndaquil's mouth covering his position. Sandshrew rolled right through the smoke missing his target. Squirtle was not as lucky. He tried to jump out of the way but Snivy was on top of things and caught Squirtle with her vines. She squeezed Squirtle hard.

 

"Squirtle.." He said slowly in pain.

 

"Cyndaquil jump out of the smoke and use ember in Snivy the return to the smoke and wait." Cyndaquil did exactly as he was asked directly hitting Snivy. It caused her to lose her grip on Squirtle and he slipped out of her vines.

 

"Use tackle on Snivy while she is distracted!" Luke yelled.

 

Squirtle ran as fast as he could towards the Snivy.

 

"Snivy use vine whip to slow him down!" Cindy yelled. Snivy whipped the Squirtle but he didn't give up and hit the Snivy hard.

 

"Sn..ivy..." The Pokémon panted she was tried and hurt.

 

"Sandshrew use poison sting on Squirtle!"

 

"Sand sand!" A poison dart was launched towards Squirtle hitting him in the leg causing him to cry out in pain."

 

"Squirt!!" Luke looked at his pained Pokémon and the fading cloud of smoke. "Squirtle use bubble on Sandshrew quick while he is still close!" Squirtle used bubble directly hitting Sandshrew causing a lot of damage. "Cyndaquil come out and use ember on Snivy! Point blank!"

 

Cyndaquil ran out of the smoke fire coming from his back. He started forming the attack before he even got there. Snivy tried to escape but there was no chance. Cyndaquil hit Snivy with the full power of his ember.

 

Snivy stumbled back and fell fainted and unable to battle.

 

"Cindy's Snivy is unable to battle!" Whitney's voice called out to the cheering crowd of trainers.

 

Cindy returned Snivy to her pokéball and told her she did good.

 

"Now Luke, don't think you're winning just yet" Cindy called out.

 

"Don't worry" he said back. Squirtle was poisoned and hurting bad.

 

"Sandshrew use rollout on Cyndaquil!" Cindy commanded her Pokémon.

 

"Cyndaquil draw him in, as soon as he gets close blast him with bubbles Squirtle!" The two Pokémon nodded and got ready.

 

The Sandshrew get close and Cyndaquil jumped out of the way just in time. When the Sandshrew started to turn around Squirtle toke a shot at him. The attack hit directly.

 

Sandshrew stumbled and fell but quickly got up, looking to Cindy for a command. "Again!" Cindy yelled, stressed that she might lose.

 

Sandshrew swiftly rolled towards Cyndaquil. Before Cyndaquil could jump and Cindy yelled to Sandshrew, "stop and use sand attack on Squirtle!"

 

Sand was shot in to Squirtle's eyes making it impossible for him to aim his bubble attack.

 

Sandshrew continued to use rollout chasing Cyndaquil across the field. Sandshrew smashed in to Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil tumbled to the ground

 

"Cyndaquil! Get up!" Luke yelled. Cyndaquil tried to get up but couldn't. He collapsed on the ground.

 

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle. This is now a one on one battle!" Whitney's voice boomed over the cheering crowd.

 

"Sandshrew use rollout!" Cindy commanded. Sandshrew started rolling towards Squirtle, who was still trying to get all sand out of his stinging eyes.

 

"Squirtle spin and use bubble toile it go everywhere." Squirtle started spinning and sending small bubbles in every direction. Sandshrew ran in to a few but it didn't slow it down enough. "Squirtle jump!" Luke yelled. Without thinking Squirtle jump letting Sandshrew roll under Squirtle.

 

Luke let out the breath he was holding in. "Squirtle spin around and use bubble again." Squirtle again spun around sending bubbles everywhere.

 

"Sandshrew stop that and use poison sting." Little poison darts shoot towards Squirtle.

 

"Squirtle drop to the ground!" He dropped and started trying to clean out his eyes. The poison darts passed over him. His eyes got to where he could see fairly well.

 

"Rollout again!" Cindy yelled getting nervous about who will win. Sandshrew rolled towards Squirtle.

 

"Use bubble head on when he gets close." Squirtle nodded and waited. But he didn't have to wait long. Sandshrew was quickly closing in. "Now!" Luke yelled.

Bubble shot from his mouth hitting Sandshrew. He was knocked on his back, fainted.

 

"Sandshrew is unable to battle! Luke is our winner!" The crowd went wild.

 

Luke recalled his Squirtle. "Good job Squirtle. We'll celebrate when we get to the hotel with Tropius."

 

Cindy recalled her Pokémon and told it good job. She walked over to shake Luke's hand. "Good job I underestimated you. I thought I had you with the sand attack."

 

"Thank you I kind of thought you had me too." Whitney walked over to the two trainers.

 

"Come on Luke, we need to give you your prize." She lead him by the Pokémon center where a small stage was built.

 

"Congratulations Luke, as today's winner you shall have this Tropius!" He was handed a pokéball.

 

"Thank you!"

 

The sun was setting so Luke decided to return to the hotel for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no copy right infringement intended. I give all credit where credit is due

A girl walked swiftly down a city street looking left and right as if she was looking for someone, but terrified that she would actually see that one person. She quickly looked at every face, checking to make sure none of them were looking at her. She knew there were people following her, after what she did.

 

She looked ahead of her. At the park she saw the same guy she saw at the cafe four blocks back was sitting on the bench. He had his head down as he read the newspaper. He would casually look up at her every once and awhile, but if she would look at him directly he would hide behind his newspaper. She walked past him and he casually got up and stretched. He started walking behind her, keeping his distance.

 

She made unneeded turns and went in a circle making sure she wasn't making a big deal out of nothing. But he stayed behind her at every turn. She didn't recognize the guy but she knew who hired him to follow her.

 

The sun was starting to set and she needed a place to stay. But she also knew he would follow her to figure out where she would stay. She needed to scare him off, but the only way to do that is to have someone else with her. She went up to the first trainer she saw. He was younger than her by a few years she estimated. He had Cyndaquil on his shoulder and a Squirtle leading the way to the hotel. Squirtle had his head held high proud of himself for winning the battle. She recognized him from when she was watching the new trainer tournament.

 

She pulled down her shirt just a little to make her look as attractive as she possibly be. She was already wearing revealing clothing, that would help her she thought. All her life she used her looks to her advantage.

 

"Hello, My name is Ann." She put her hand out to shake hands.

 

"My name is Luke" he said in a shy voice. Shaking her hand. She noticed him looking at her a little. "Squirtle we're back here." Luke said to the turtle that keep walking towards the hotel. He looked back and jumped is surprise and ran back to his trainer.

 

Ann giggled as she looked around for the guy. She found him quickly sitting on a bench reading his newspaper. "I was wondering... if I could stay with you tonight, I don't have anywhere to stay, and all the hotels are full. If I can't I understand but I don't know what else to do."

 

Luke was surprised by the question but gave her a warm smile. "I'm sure the five of us can somehow figure out how to fit. Follow Squirtle he is leading the way."

 

She started walking with Luke. When they passed the guy that was following her he angrily folded up the newspaper and walked off in the opposite direction talking on the phone.

 

Ann let out a breath. "Is everything ok?" Luke asked.

 

"Yes it is now."

 

They walked in to room. Cyndaquil

Jumped of Luke's shoulder and curled up in to a chair. Squirtle was so tired from leading them to the hotel and the battle that he collapsed on the floor and fell asleep. Luke and Ann laughed. "You had a big day sleep well." Luke picked him up and put him on a pile of blankets and pillows in the corner of the room. This is where Squirtle liked to sleep.

 

Ann pulled out a pokéball. An Eevee came out ad jumped in to her lap. She pet her "We're going to stay here tonight. Get some rest." Eevee jump down and laid down right by Ann's bag.

 

"That's a good looking Eevee."

 

Ann nodded. "I agree, she is good but could use some training."

 

"Tomorrow i was planning on leaving the city so i could train Tropius, you could come if you like."

 

"I might just have to do that. Well I'm going to take a shower real quick hun." Ann whispered so she wouldn't wake up the three sleeping Pokémon.

 

"Ok, I'll get one after you," the door shut and the water turned on. Luke toke off his belt and shoes. He put Tropius' pokéball on the night stand. Luke sat down on the twin sized bed and thought about the final battle in the tournament, how Cindy was so close to beating him. Even when she had the disadvantage. He would have to train harder.

 

The water in the shower turned off. He stood up and grabbed his cloths. The door opened and Ann with a white towel wrapped around her. Her wet hair wrapped up in another towel. She smiled at him.

 

"Your turn!" She said. Like nodded and went in with his sleeping cloths. The door closed and the water turned on. Ann walked over to the window and closed the blinds.

 

The towel wrapped around Ann fell to the ground leaving her completely naked. She went to her back pack and pulled out a pink pair of panties and a brush. She slid the panties on and sat down on the small bed. She finished drying her hair and started to brush it.

 

Eevee woke up and walk over to her trainer. Eevee jumped up on the bed and sat down by Ann. Ann smiled and pet her a few time and then went back to brushing her hair.

 

'He probably wants a reward for taking me off the streets doesn't he, I'll give him what he wants,' She thought. When she was satisfied with her hair she slid under the covers of the bed. Eevee went back to where she was sleeping, knowing what happens next.

 

Ann covered herself so Luke couldn't see anything, but it was still quite clear that she had nothing on.

 

After a few minutes the water turned off. Luke dried off and got dressed. He was wearing an old gray t-shirt, and dark blue sleeping pants. He opened the door and froze. He stared at the girl in his bed, her wavy brown hair flowed down her shoulder, ending at the top of her breasts. Her breasts were still covered up by the blanket.

 

"I'm.. I'm going to make a bed on the floor, you can have the bed." Luke said awed by her body.

 

"No, there is no need for that, there is enough room on here."

 

"No I won't want you to feel uncomfortable." He said nervously.

 

She sat up a little propping herself on her elbows, the blanket got dangerously low. "I don't mind at all, I would feel bad if you had to sleep on the floor."

 

He looked at her for a few seconds, then said, "there is no way we will fit on that small bed." He said as he grabbed a few blankets from the closet.

 

"Please sleep up here, I will feel bad if you have to sleep on the floor, you have given me plenty, you don't need to give me the bed."

 

He nodded and walked over to the bed and slid under the covers sliding all the way over to his side of the bed to give her as much room as possible. He leaned over and shut off the light. He laid on his back staring up at the ceiling.

 

Ann slid over and press her naked chest against Luke's side, and draped her arm over his chest. His eyes were wide not believing what was happening. She grabbed his arm and put it around her and setting his hand on her hip. She put her head on his shoulder.

 

Not knowing what to do he nervously said, "good night Ann I'm going to sleep, see you in the morning."

 

She was shocked, most guys would have been touching her by now. Earlier she saw him ogling her body, most guy would have tried to take advantage of her. Like they have time and time again. She could feel his heart beating faster than she thought plausible, so she ruled out him being homosexual. Did he really have that much self-control? Did he just not know what to do? She decided the second was most likely true.

 

She wanted him. This was the first time a man has resisted her, and she didn't like losing. She rolled on top of him and sat up . She started to move her hips on top of his.

 

The little light that found its way in from the sides of the closed blinds lit up the room just enough for her to see his face.

 

She could see the desire in his pleading eyes. Her heart dropped when she looked at his scared excitement. He was much younger than her and she was trying to seduce him.

 

She rolled off him and went to her side as far as she could go.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Good night, Luke."

 

"Sorry about what Ann?" he asked when his breathing was completely back to normal.

 

"Nothing. Goodnight Luke."

 

Luke laid there confused on what just happened.

 

After a few minutes they were both asleep.


End file.
